Shopping Brawl
'Summary' Steve wants to get a birthday present for Holly, but is interrupted by Rapper and a couple of Gang Members. Will he be able to make this possible without any craziness? 'Characters' *Steve *Holly *Rapper *Gang Members *Rei (mentioned) 'Transcript' (Steve and Holly were lying on Steve's bed in his house.) Holly: Come on Stevie, just one little hint? Steve: Nope. Holly: Pleeeeeaaaaassseee? I'll give you a kiss if you do. Steve: (laughs) You'd do that anyway. You'll just have to wait until tomorrow. Your birthday present will be excellent. Holly: I bet it will be a cool present. Steve: Yeah, it will be. Holly: Alright you silly Stevie, I gotta get going. I was going to meet Indigo and Alice at the Cafe' for a little girls talk. Steve: Okay, have fun. (Holly takes her bags and walks out the door.) Steve: Bye! (Holly closes the door.) Steve: (eyes widen) Shit, what am I going to get her?! (pants) Calm down Steve, you'll figure it out soon. Right, time to go shopping. (walks outside) (Steve is at the shopping mall, looking for a present for Holly's birthday.) Steve: Hmm, what does Holly like? (looks at a mug that says 'Birthday Girl') Yeah I'll get that. (grabs some Chocolate) And that. Hmm, what else? Something special... Rapper: What's up Shithead Peeve? Steve: (screams) SHITHEAD PEEVE?! Why did you call me that?! Rapper: It's ugly and rhymes with Steve. (laughs) Steve: Shut up Rapper! I'm not in the mood for any of your shit! Rapper: Alright fine, guess if you don't want me to tell you about this SPECIAL present, I'll just leave. (about to leave) Steve: (pops his head up) Wait what? Rapper: Well I DID have a suggestion but if you don't want me around I'll just leave and give you space. Steve: YOU know these kind of things? Rapper: Duh, yeah. Steve: But your a killer, not a ladies' man. Rapper: (clears throat) Actually, I have a girlfriend. Steve: (surprised) YOU DO?! Rapper: Right, I never told you about her. Steve: Who is she? Rapper: I'll tell you later. Steve: Uhh, alright fine! You can help me find a present for Holly! Rapper: Ah, ah, ah. Magic word? Steve: (sighs) Please? Rapper: Nup. Steve: What?! Rapper: Guess the word. Steve: Uh, fucking please? Rapper: Nope. Steve: (annoyed) CAN WE JUST GET TO THE CASE?! Rapper: Alright, alright. Drama queen. (They begin searching around the store.) Steve: So what's this 'special present' you know? Rapper: (points to a blue rose) Right there. Steve: A rose? A rose?! This 'special' present is a ROSE?! Rapper: But it's the rose showing love dude. Steve: Oh, that makes sense... Rapper: Who's the pussy now? (laughs) Steve: Shut up. Rapper: Let's just go get it. (They see Gang Members on the other side of the rose. Both glare at Rapper and Steve.) Steve: Uhh Rapper?! Rapper: Leave it to me. (Rapper cartwheels over a shopping basket, jumps in the air and shoots one of the Gang Members' legs, who dodges the attack. Rapper swipes the blue rose but a Gang Member punches him, releasing the rose.) Gang Member #1: Mine now bitch! (Rapper cuts the Gang Member's leg) Rapper: Who's the bitch now? (runs off) (The Second Gang Member shoots many bullets at Rapper as he dodges them, matrix style.) Rapper: Nice try bird brains! (One of the Gang Members pushes a cart into Rapper, who drops the Rose.) Rapper: FUCK! (Both run off.) Steve: H- HEY! GET BACK HERE! (Rapper gives Steve a gun, and runs off to chase the Gang Members.) Gang Member #2: Their catching up to us! Gang Member #1: Not for long. (The first Gang Member throws a bunch of things onto the ground. Rapper easily jumps over with the trampoline while Steve gets through normally.) Steve: Ow. Ow! Stupid things! Store Manager: Sir? Is this all the things you threw on the ground? Steve: What? No! It was them! Store Manager: Well congratulations, your buying all of these broken things sir. Steve: FUCK! Store Manager: Sir please do not swear in a Shopping Mall. Steve: WHATEVER! Rapper: (dashes after the Gang Members) GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARDS! Gang Member #1: Never! Steve: Why do you guys even want this Rose anyway? Gang Member #2: Isn't that fucking obvious?! Because we have a crush on a girl. Rapper: But hey, there's only one rose and you BOTH want it? Sounds like a fight to me. (The two gang members glare at each other.) Gang Member #1: It's mine. Gang Member #2: Fuck wrong. (They both start fighting in a cloud.) Rapper: (takes the rose) Yoink! Gang Member #1: (punches Gang Member 2) You think your getting the rose? Wrong! Gang Member #2: No! RIGHT! It IS going to be mine! (The Gang Member shoots the second one.) Gang Member #1: Too easy. (notices Rapper walking away) HEY! GET BACK HERE! I'm not done with you yet! (Rapper shoots the Gang Member in the head.) Rapper: People never try. (drinks beer) Steve: Thanks for helping me get this Rapper! How can I repay you? Rapper: A blood shake. Steve: What the fuck is that? Rapper: A drink made out of blood. Steve: GROSS! (Cuts to Holly's house.) Holly: Where is he? Steve: (comes in) Surprise! Holly: Oh! Hey Stevie! Steve: I got a special surprise for you...! Holly: (gasps) You do?! (Steve hands Holly three boxes.) Holly: Oooh! What's in 'em? (She opens the box with the mug that says 'Birthday Girl'.) Holly: (gasps) This is so kind of you Steve! (She opens the box of Chocolates.) Holly: My favorite types! Steve: And I also got you this... (Steve hands her a blue rose.) Holly: What's this? Steve: They said it's a rose to show how much I love you and I'd wish that we would always be together... Happy Birthday Holly. Holly: (squeals) Steve! These are all perfect! Thank you so much! (kisses his lips) Steve: Anything for you sweetie. Rapper: (busts in) Hey! You still owe me a blood shake! Steve: FFFFFFUUUUUU- (END) What do you think about this episode? Terrible, I hated it. (1/5) It was okay, I guess.. (2/5) Good, but not great. (3/5) Now this is cool. (4/5) THIS IS AN AWESOME EPISODE! (5/5) Category:Episodes Category:March Releases